Neck
The neck was a part of the body found on humanoids, used for supporting the weight of a head as well as protecting nerves which carried sensory and motor information from the brain through to the rest of the body. Those who had their neck severely injured wore a neck brace. ( ; ) The Vulcan nerve pinch was sometimes called the "Vulcan neck pinch" by Humans. ( ) A necklace was a jewelry accessory worn on the neck. ( ; ; ; ) The Hunters of the Gamma Quadrant used a neck manacle on the to humiliate them if they were ever captured alive and brought back to their homeworld. ( ) Specifics The servo mechanisms found in Soong-type androids' necks were designed to approximate Human movement. ( ) A sudden neck break will result in instant death. ( ; ; ; ; ) Outside engineering on the in 2063, Lieutenant Commander Data broke the neck of a Borg drone who nearly assimilated Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) In 2254, Captain Christopher Pike told The Keeper to stop with all the illusions and let him and his crew leave Talos IV or he would break The Keeper's neck. ( ) In 2374, Worf killed a Jem'Hadar soldier by breaking his neck after he and a group of Jem'Hadar located both Worf and his wife Jadzia Dax while they were on a mission to the jungle planet Soukara. ( ) The next year, Worf killed Weyoun 7, en route to Cardassia, the same way. ( ) Charles Tucker III referred to the ''Khavorta'' posture as "that neck thing" to T'Pol in 2153. ( ) In 2258 of the alternate reality, grabbed by his neck and attempted to strangle him after Kirk provoked Spock by telling him that he had never loved his mother, , as he had shown no emotion for her death by the hand of Nero. Spock afterward released his grip on Kirk's neck after his father, , persuaded him to control himself. ( ) In 2267, Trelane, acting as a judge, sentenced Captain James T. Kirk to death on Gothos, telling him, "You will hang by the neck, captain, until you are dead, dead, dead!" ( ) In 2293, Captain Spock theorized that whomever had assassinated Chancellor Gorkon would be unable to dispose of their incriminating gravity boots on the without drawing suspicion. Spock told Valeris that the boots would cling to the killer's necks like a pair of Tiberian bats. ( ) Chakotay's mother used to repeatedly get a sore neck, which, as a young boy, he used to massage. ( ) In 2367, William T. Riker told Jean-Luc Riker, his son in an illusion created by Barash, that he would break his neck, eventually, if he continued to play parrises squares. ( ) In 2368, an Ux-Mal criminal possessing Data's body held Captain Picard up by his neck and threatened to kill him unless a plasma shock in Ten Forward was deactivated. ( ) In 2369, Zayra, the leader of a Bajoran mob accusing Odo of murdering Ibudan, yelled out to them, "How do you get a rope around the neck of a shapeshifter?" ( ) Later that year, Captain Picard rendered Devor unconscious with what appeared to be a Vulcan neck pinch. ( ) Odo had performed a technique called the Cardassian neck trick while he was on Terok Nor during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, to the amazement of the Cardassians. A mysterious Cardassian informant of his asked him, in 2371, if he still performed it, to which Odo simply replied, "No." ( ) In 2372, Seska injected a needle through the back of Commander Chakotay's neck to obtain his DNA. ( ) Later on, Vedek Porta murdered Imutta by pushing him off the second level of Deep Space 9's promenade. The impact of Imutta's body hitting the floor broke his neck, which led to his death. Porta killed Imutta because of his D'jarra caste, which had been reintroduced to Bajor by Akorem Laan. ( ) In 2373, Miles O'Brien rubbed Kira Nerys' neck to relax her during a time she was staying with the O'Brien family in their quarters on Deep Space 9 while carrying Miles and Keiko O'Brien's child Kirayoshi. ( ) Later, O'Brien's neck began to get sore after holding his son Kirayoshi for many hours. ( ) In 2374, threatened to snap Sarina Douglas' neck if Julian Bashir didn't call Miles O'Brien right away to fix a slight ringing, which was extremely annoying to Jack, as well as to Patrick, Lauren, and Douglas. It was caused by the plasma flow being out of sync. ( ) Later that year, The Doctor asked the EMH Mark II to stop breathing down his neck while The Doctor was trying to pilot the during a Romulan attack. The EMH Mark II replied that his breathing was only a simulation, to which The Doctor replied, "So is my neck! Stop it anyway!" ( ) In 2375, Counselor Deanna Troi playfully stroked Commander William T. Riker's neck while they were in the Enterprise-E's library, researching the Son'a. ( ) In 2376, after being turned into a cow by Tom Paris as part of a prank on Harry Kim in the 's holodeck, Maggie O'Halloran told Seamus and Milo, after being returned to Human form, that she remembered having a around her neck. ( ) , James T. Kirk replied to Areel Shaw wishing him "good luck" despite meanwhile officially serving as prosecutor in his court martial by saying, "I thought you wanted my neck." Shaw answered, "In one piece," as she wanted him to be safe while he next conducted a search for Benjamin Finney, who was considered potentially armed and dangerous.}} Injuries and ailments A blow to the neck from an opponent in a boxing match will collapse the carotid artery and stop the flow of blood to the brain. ( ) In 2151, Ensign Travis Mayweather complained about his neck being sore after falling asleep in a cave located on a class M planet later known as Archer IV. ( ) The neck was a common place for Borg drones to inject their nanoprobes during assimilation. ( ; ; ) In 2267, Khan Noonien Singh incapacitated Lieutenant Kyle in the 's transporter room by applying a considerable amount of force to Kyle's neck with his hands. ( ) In 2268, an officer on the , suffering from violent paranoia due to the Defiant being trapped in interphase, killed the captain of that starship by breaking his neck. ( ; ) After a member of a species of parasitic beings crawled into Dexter Remmick's mouth, his neck showed the alien creature by bulging out. ( ) Lieutenant Worf's neck and spinal cord were severely damaged in 2368 due to a heavy cargo container falling on his back. He temporarily lost the ability to walk, but was able to regain all of his mobility due to a medical breakthrough in genetronic replication by Doctor Toby Russell. ( ) In 2372, Captain Kathryn Janeway's neck was injured after being shot by Mokra Order soldiers on a Mokra-controlled planet during an attempt to obtain tellerium. ( ) In 2373, Constable Odo asked Jadzia Dax if she hurt her neck after having a night of intimate relations with Worf. ( ) Later, a macrovirus infected the crew of the USS Voyager. After each host of the macrovirus became infected, the person began to develop a fever and fell unconscious. Eventually, the macrovirus hatched through the skin by flying out of the occupant's neck. ( ) Neelix's neck became sore if he did not sleep on pillows that were specific to him. ( ) See also *Spinal cord External link * Category:Anatomy